my random mind and thoughts
by BlindPlanesWalker
Summary: i decided to rant about stuff on my mind.


Do not fight me on this, it is only my understanding and my own ideals on how each works and applies between each other. From physical energy to spiritual energy and all that's in between. These are of course not all that I could put here but the most I've heard of and put into this type of ranking system. Also be aware that among many concepts from stories and novels it is hard to determine which is stronger because each world has its own rules and reality. I know these are not all quite correct but I think that they work. So talk to the hand….

· Qi, Ki, Chi:

· Aura, Nen, Dying will flame:

· Chakra, Divine might, Natural Energy, Force:

· Magic, holy energy, semblance, shinso, innocence,

· Spiritual possession:

· Reiatsu, Reiryoku:

I know some of you may read online novels, like MGA, WDQK, BTTH, TGR, AGM. These are all fighting wuxia novels from online. In some there are worlds of lower planes and higher planes. Monsters/beasts that grow similar to the martial artists, in my mind its like this. Their energy is usually called some type of Qi, Compared to chakra and reiastsu to name two, it is like vapor continually condensing it into an amount of water makes the person stronger growing a puddle into a lake. Of course chakra could be from a lower plane if it was a crossover but I like to think of it as a higher plane. They always talk about the energies of the world and how their energy makes it tremble and every thing. In my mind their energy is harmonizing with the energy surrounding them. Different from Naruto's sage mode and the same, the energy of the world is trapped within the body and it can hold more as the body changes and grows. Chakra is made within the body through internal and external properties not much difference the difference is the worlds and the stability of the worlds. If someone from TGR were to step into the Naruto universe would the think when they cannot do what they could in the other and a new potent power reside within them would they say the ascended or descended worlds. They are two very different worlds with different understandings of their abilities and powers so it's hard for me to truly compare them against each other. Brainstorm everyone know (except those who don't) Naruto universe characters have the eight gates locks on the body where excess chakra is stored. They're like dams in the body, looking at the wuxia stories their possibly breaking through and opening their body's limits. So there is a wonderful Naruto story out their in the land of 1's and 0's that has Naruto learning a special gate opening instead of doing it 1-8 he does it back ward gaining the chakra build up as extra power the shock would be dampened compared to the 1sst release but with less benefits. But looking at some of the masters from the wuxia comics I can't help but compare Guy sensei opening all the gates to these masters. Guy was all physical but what if he did both used the massive chakra increase along side the massive physical increase he would be on par with half of Kaguya which is a third greater than Madara. Also by opening if from within and keeping it open the body gains benefits and strengths. I read something interesting today, today, and not yesterday today. So this character was training a profound comprehension fighting technique and he comprehended that everywhere force exist and gaining greater force can transform that lesser force into what you want. Goes well with my self-idea of motion existing everywhere, mostly seen as the greatest effect of wind and air. Motion, vibration, life, death, both everywhere at once and

The Root of life commonly said in some stories and I mean online novels the center where life energy comes from. It is also possibly where the purest energy and vitality of all beings exist, think of your favorite character did they ever pull out a special power that seems stronger than they are depicted in that moment they could be pulling from their root, the root grows with the body the energy radiates out to the extremities. So it is always the purest and has the greatest density.

So I was wondering blindly this morning (of when this was written) why no one had commented on my rants and then realized I hadn't posted it yet. 8P so I thought up a way to make chess/shogi/go fun again. So I feel that these games are great but they lack the sort of experience one might get from actual live action strategy. It painstakingly simple and untested so no yelling at me. So take a game board for chess/shogi/go something like that an then (take four deck of playing cards mix randomly and then take three set of 24 cards shuffle those and then cut in half put the one half onto the other pile and use that pile to play five card draw. You can bet if you want to don't even need to play cards per turn it can be a I challenge poker type move you want a extra option play poker or just use a I pad and play poker on it with a friend). Okay now if you win you are allowed during you move to move one piece off it intended set of moves for the horse instead of doing a L you can diagonally one space move it so it allows you to move any piece as though it was a king for one move. Queen gets two movements if you win. (This is a maybe rule see if it works well or not no idea) Then if you lose on your turn you must take you turn normally your opponent gains the movement ability from the win for their turn (Maybe) but they cannot make the piece move forward so only side to side or backwards like a king. So maybe if you play every turn (ill call poker) (Instinct or luck) if they win on their turn they can then gain the forward motion but if they lose they lose the ability of movement of the one piece. The (instinct or luck) must be played before the move. SO does it sound fun? Anyone wants to refine this. MY idea someone play this drunk, sober or 5 years old it doesn't matter.

 _It's said that better to be a specialized person than a jack-of-all-trades and master of none. But in my mind even better to be a skilled all rounder with a special sure kill strength in one area. Having no specialty can be bad in certain situation for sure, but being an all rounder in my book is better compared to a specialty sometimes in a fight blow for blow sure you have your specialty and it can definitely help you overcome others. But looking at most evil bosses or super powerful beings they are all rounder's they have their specialty but they raised other abilities enough that it hard to notice. Start as a specialty then after it's strong expand your skills. But it's in my crazy non-rational convoluted mind that an all rounder that has one skill specialty as best over the others a true combination of both is the strongest._

I will say this for this outline I read a lot of manga and fanfiction, so this is what is on my mind, Naruto, and other fighting manga's are my interest I guess. So there will be a lot of reference to that. If you hadn't already noticed.

It's shocking how a little change can bring an entire dimension to its knees. A man who could have invented faster than speed of light travel is shot a year before the idea could form in his head. Bullet just nicked his heart. What if before he was shot what if he moved and that movement saved his life, allowing him to live to allow humanity to fly out into space.

Elements

When people hear magic and elements they usually think of the Fire (strong destructive power all consuming (colored red yellow white) sometime black and blue.), Air/sky/wind (quick flexible all around, invisible (colored usually clear sometimes light colors green light blue/purple depending on the temperature or origin of the air/wind magic.)), Water (healing and flowing Colored usually deep blue or blue green), Earth (heavy strong, slow high defense colored usually brown green, yellow.)

In my mind this explains not the elements of nature, but the 4 elemental spiritual realms. Together Water, Earth, Fire, Air are in themselves holders of other elements or concepts seen in the physical realm. In which people see as a place to gather power from. It is commonly seen in European magic and similar subsets that each realm is considered a main element or initial beginning in the step of magic.

The sky (wind, air, clouds, rain, lightning, storms.) As well as the creatures that can fly and are attuned to the flowing breeze and sky.

The earth (nurturer of nature, holder of metals and jewels.) Life is commonly held with the earth since it allows life to grow upon its service. With trees, plants, animals, insects, stone, metal, man and creatures of all fantasy kind (also sci-fi) are commonly born from the earth.

The water (rivers, lakes, reservoirs, oceans, seas, rain, storms, ice, steam, fog.) Water holds a valuable life giver, from itself as water essential for all life, fish, aquatic races and animals, storms. Also major storms and cold are strongly tied to the water elemental realm. It is also a place of birth and beginning.

And Fire (lava, lightning, plasma, flames, volcano's, environments to perils for any creature to live in.) It is the most chaotic of the elements and dangerous. It is often considered life giving because of warmth fire gives but dangerous and more uncontrollable than most elements.

Along side these domains live the balance of light and dark, Yin and Yang. These two in my mind do not represent good or evil, they are concepts born from the mind and moral, to me they represent attributes opposite of each other, light heals, dark deals damage, dark heals, light damages they both can work its in what we see in life attributes to their abilities. These opposing yet similar attributes gives a circular spectrum for witch all other elements can reside of course there are a few special attributes that exist outside of this but the thought in my crazy head is sound. If they where given a humanoid form one would be a blinding white with a wriggling black weapon and the other would be engulfing darkness with a shining white weapon. Yin and Yang, ignoring any attributes seen as evil and good, because they are (random and horrible writing/English here) moral and ideals given by mankind to attribute natural desires with punishment and praise for doing something that make us either happy or gives us a feeling of horror. / They give off the feeling of fire and ice, life and death, The energy burning within are bodies and the energy of our minds, reality and illusion (bringing illusions into reality and changing reality into an illusion (sort of like Naruto and sasuke/ sasuke brings illusion into reality, Naruto breaks reality and turns it into a illusion of his choice a (sort terms Naruto fucks up bad guys plan and makes it so he wins (i.e. any main character from a mainstream idea), the true world and the supernatural world. Yang Fire, fire that burns all existence greater than true fire holds spirituality at is core. Yin ice, ice that takes away all existences energy. They clash and they hold unity with each other. Two rings each slightly shorter then your middle fingers first joint, on the left hand a pure brilliant white ring that seems to shine even in the darkness, on that ring a sliver of pure black that transforms its shape, (or your favorite power/or evil animal/thing.) On the right hand the same shape and size as the first is a black ring not light reflects off it all the light around it seems to be pulled in on the top a single white shines out like all the pulled in light is centered there. At night the light is scattered looking like the grand galaxy above.

Like the four guardian best Genbu, Phoenix, dragon and tiger the fifth is the center balancing them all (like light and dark.) the four elemental realms have a different meaning in existence and balance.

I connect with the Naruto fire water earth lightning wind five main elements seen in some Asian philosophy they can combine with each other and are easy in my mind to combine with the four elemental realms.

Magic along with elements have phases basic, intermediate and advance, around intermediate solidification of energy and elements like air fire and lightning that down have any great mass can condense and be used to grab move and hit advance come around to epic power almost sentient like abilities. Of course these levels are like lobbies there are thousands of ways in between them to get to the next.

Random thoughts:

Folded space I may or not have touched on it somewhere I don't know but bending space is like (like the light sword from warehouse 13) bending light. The object is still there, but not seen or can be felt that it there. Folded space or sunken space does seem to create a pocket in which small things like Naruto's scroll can store things or huge worlds like Kaguya' or from mga (world spiritest can form huge world in that subspace. (obito using his sharigan to go into his personal dimension.

Death, afterlife, limbo, hell, the pure world, the path of reincarnation. In some well known mythology one of the greatest threats to the entire universe usually appearing in doomsday end of the world type scenarios. It is the releasing of the all the dead from death returning them to the land of the living to kill and slaughter. (I know some of you are thinking zombies, but I am thinking more along the lines of the mummy, undead summoning more and more undead to kill off everything.) This is more than people die they become zombies it worse then that and every buried bone and body raising from the earth, spirits coming out of hell and slaughtering. Along with these myth is the cycle of rebirth the flow of life between life and death constantly being thrown out into the world of the living on a certain realm (level of existence like a god is to a person and a person is to a mouse) each is different living different kinds of lives.) In bleach the afterlife is soul society and the surrounding areas where normal souls forget their previous life or never remember it and eventually are reborn or go even further into the realm of death and them go off to be reborn in that realm or another. Who knows maybe death is the energy in between everything existing everywhere so a dead soul of one world can travel to a new one to be reborn or a new universe by this connection. (Makes me think of the 47 Ronin and his promise to search for her. Some one make a Naruto 47 Ronin crossover where he has dreams of the final haiku over and over, forcing him to search for her.) Not sure what dimension or any dimension you would use or who the female would be reborn as) In Naruto there is the pure world a limbo of sort where souls can wait (their dead but like Greek mythology they haven't crossed the river and erased their life) I feel that the pure realm is a special crossroad from life to death it a cliff some people can meet for a moment some one who already fell but climbed up part way to talk with them (I know horrible analogy.) Hitman reborn the Cycle of rebirth I feel he was either sent through and tethered so his consciousness would skip the forgetfulness that come from entering and crossing the land of the dead, or more likely in my mind maybe is they forced the memories of countless people just as they died to make his experience each realm (not sure about all of it but sending his consciousness to interact with a sea of special consciousness might explain his rebirths.)

The summoning realm from Naruto

It's always bugged me about the summoning realm **spoiler** (We clearly see that they have been around even before Kaguya arrived on the planet. Natural energy was used similar to well probably Pokémon it natural and they can gather its energy. Plus there were all the statures already there. Which came first humans or Summons?) I think they exist in the same dimension but like the scroll and the kamui sharigan technique. It's a very large sub dimensional space that exists inside and next to the original. So they developed being able to go to both places and how all the summons comes from the same place but not the elemental countries. A basic understanding would be a circle or a line whatever, and that circle acts as the Naruto's planet. Then inside that circle is a smaller hole that touches the bigger circle. This represents the summoning realm. Its separated from the outer area but is part of the bigger circle. Kaguya's dimension realms would be separate Circles touching or near the original circle. So that's a way to under stand Naruto summoning. They exist in a special place separate from nations and not on other nations but in a separate dimension on the same spot as something else. And the summoning techniques allow them to be pulled from their place to a new place outside their sub dimension. Kamui is similar creates a sub space not connected to the world only to the person capable of using it.

Super man vs magic vs technology. Why some magic works with technology and why it doesn't

Superman is well known for his powers not working against physics defying magic, I think there are scientific explanations to magic out there this allows for a deep insight and special wavelength of magic that most likely doesn't cause adverse affects to electronics. Harry potter, and other kinds of some magic their magic is wild different and almost alive, it effects the very specific actions within electronics and such from happening properly. Like radiation attacking the body, attacking the very foundation of our bodies our electrons and atoms bonds, causing havoc, magic that is not organized very specific it effects everything.

Ok so like there are so many aliens and other mystical, born but got sucked into a demon dimension but brought back an army, horrific monstrosities that come or are born on earth from earth or sent or accident that landed on earth. I mean Superman gets sent to earth; Darkseid comes to earth to piss off another planet he is against. Is it me are there just a bunch of planets out there that just don't interact or are there actually a very small number of beings out their and habitable space faring planets. I mean there's got to be more than just earth, come on.

Oddities of multiple worlds. When looking at events on a timeline one little change can branch again and again and again. This leads to multiple worlds starting from one point. But do they exist not exist or exist and not exist at the same time. Take a god who rules over a realm. He rules over that land in all universes. Or does a part of him rule multiple specific timelines, one that branched in specific ways, leaving others of him? /her? To govern. It like this the Internet is a well of information and other junk right. This is metaphorically god with all his power and comic placement of the universe. Then websites are worlds, branches are similar sites or the same site at a moment in time in which say someone edited an article or something and made it all false. It is both possible to comprehend and not comprehend all that at the same moment. So if by nature or actual design the god is split his total conscience becomes many, all the same but different they exist in every world but like a tree each has it own branches it controls. Another way to look at it is this. The world of Avatar with the big blue aliens or the people fighting the human aliens, (not the point) all the trees were connected by their roots creating a huge organism, but each plant and tree where individual organisms part of that larger organism each with their own branches, this is how I view multiple world and universe dimension works, and that is still on a atom sized comprehension or everything.

Also point to point time travel like going back in time change something do you return to a new world, return to the old one and nothing has happened or disappear because you changed to much and how that branches out compared to the first timeline. Is not what I am trying to understand here?

Anime talk

So one of the most used Fanfiction ideas at least of what I read not of all story ideas out there simply my preference is that the shinigami seal placed on Naruto that holds kuruma is that when he dies Kuruma stays with his soul if he is revived or reincarnated. But I find it weird that Kuruma wouldn't be free after Naruto's death. Yes the seal takes the soul of the person who uses it but what about those it's used on? I think when Naruto dies kuruma dies as well, and is forced into the shinigami's stomach for a few years before he is again revived whole. (Simple idea) this is because of the yin and yang halves of kuruma and him being a Bijuu. Naruto though I think would not be consumed.

Also Naruto would be cool if he had more dragon elements to him like dragon armor or symbols of the whirlpool inter laid with a sleeping dragon. Wake it and perish.

I read an interesting light novel on line TGR; I go into planes of existence similar to MTG except instead of a vast universe it similar to a huge tree with the main realm of the story as one of the top branches where all the lower planes can ascend. I was thinking (dangerous I know) that if Naruto was part of that plot would his plane be higher of lower. I can see it going both ways. Chakra could be a simpler version of the energy of the TGR world, and every one is a sage like existence. Or chakra is water to the mist like energy of the realm. Kaguya could come down from Naruto's world into this new one and be 30X powerful in this new world. So if Naruto age 3-7 arrived in this new world how much talent and power would he gets.

The Uzumaki, have been reveled as powerful fuinjutsu experts who were allied to the senju for familial ties most likely marriages or a debt of saving the other from death or something, and that eventually turned to allies with Konoha. I think their strength came from one possible thing, like many nomadic tribes all over the world, their well known for their strength, special tribe specific skills and ability to survive harsh life style was one thought but it came to me that is the ability to have the whole population minus the very very young and the very very old fight. Maybe the average village has a fighting power of hundreds of shinobi the greater as Chunin and the smaller around as Jonin, with much grey area as Anbu. The true fighting force is difficult to determine in the villages. But the population wouldn't be that different of a small city. Think about it a whole city taken to arms and marching upon the enemies. All shinobi class, for shinobi that many battle ready shinobi no matter that most would be genin or Chunin level ninja. One fuinjutsu master could probably supply a group of genin with all sorts of dangerous seals that they could then throw off of rocks, kunai, shiruken, all they would need to throw and booooooom, their battle poweress would raise. It's not too difficult to understand why they could be feared. Not even looking at the Uzumaki clan, The sound village only had so many skilled ninja, the Kaguya/ the bone producing clan almost toppled the kiri village that alone is a sign that a clan with enough members since all have fighting power can muster at once is terrifying to the villages that need time and planning to eventually get their forces together.

Monsters, have to have a simple strength level for stories. Doesn't mean they have to be weak just that when compared to people of great strength how many does it take to defeat them or it.

Looking at monsters they fall under two categories, mankinds or intelligent life enemy, or creatures of ill intent that can be eaten for food or tamed as pet/companions. Toriko is one such that the creatures are food but are true monsters. SuperGravity, Speed faster than 40X the speed of sound, Strength enough to force the very hemisphere to ripple. Lung capacity to shoot a bullet of air so fast and strong it could pierce through the earth and if there was a way to go through space enough to pass through multiple planets. Length that exceeds the earth and powerful captivating eyes. Ability to create a subspace controlling life and time and summoning of powerful of the creatures. And power ability to merge beams of energy to shoot into space and destroy planets. Compared to monsters and demons that have ill intent and are embodiments of darkness and the mere presence is poison to mankind and regular creatures.

Magic there is the simple where magic is felt with the body and magic circles or languages are added to strengthen it. There is the popular magic like from harry potter, using items or magical origin to be focal to express the eternal power, no need for magic circles or complex thought processes. Then there is the more common magic is that magic is used through magic circles and the fundamental energy in the body. Then there is the more race oriented magic not using runes or magic circles to do magic but relying on other sources outside the body to help or to cast the magic it two part the main party attempts the magic the second other allows or accepts the connection and magic is then made with the power of the second and will of the first. This becomes spirit magic or in certain definitions elemental magic it depends on magic and beings not seen or understood in general immaterial beings. This is included across many genres as interacting with spirits and the dead to add power or act in the wishes of the user.

There are some non magical interference where its more supernatural powers instead of external magic energy is internal magic that changes within the body become race magic of monsters in some ways. There are much magic and different names for it some magic is very structural, some is very fluid and takes just feeling and using to gain control. But a lot of magic has a middle ground structure in what is mostly called runes words of power, it is some times through this that magic is used or magic that can't be used by people is constructed.

And finally a more modern take on magic and supernatural phenomenon where energy is understood through runes and science and the magic effects the break down and rebuilding of magic into the desired phenomenon, this relies on more science and understanding of magic and physics. There is a lot of magic that works on a physics level and some that goes beyond it because they use only their imagination and guts to do magic. Magic is commonly described as internal energy used to create something new and then there is a field that helps take control of the external energy (magic or supernatural) and reform it. Magical phenomenon in this sense can't overlay to much like support magic can only be supplied so many times on a person magic depending of understanding of the laws of that universe this works by magic interfering with magic cast before hand. This of course doesn't work with fired spells unless it's specially made to do so by same power or element or differencing wavelengths. On the body magic naturally exist and can usually only take so much magic building upon the body so much can be worn on the body like fatigue. This exists in different worlds but not all of them. Of course it doesn't always happen it does depend on the world others have a limit, but magic is magic so it is all-different and sometimes doesn't even come up in the story.

Elves: we all know about the elves from the Lord of the rings the Slowly aging beings that grow along side both beauty and Magic, with ages dating (depending of topic of story line, from the beginning of life to thousands of years to mere hundreds. These are elves of mighty magical power depending on mostly eternal magical powers. Depending on type communication between nature and spirits of magic/nature allows even more powerful connection to life and magic and knowledge. Usually holders of wisdom and protectors of nature,

Counter part to dwarves, explorer and master of the deep earth, hardy living usually long lives and deep memories usually considered earth sprites or beings mythically born from stone or minerals of earth, craftsmen, blacksmiths usually their magic is in the body, earth, fire, in comparison to the high elves work more in changing the molding what was into what shall be compared to what is can thrive and grow and live.

Elves in some modern works are more of a regular race true their older and population growth is mostly slow; they are considered more equal to other races in magic and abilities. They are at most considered beautiful and well connected to nature and magic. Physical abilities usually go along the route of skilled but not of greater strength of other races. They are considerably more mortal than what lord of the rings elves i.e. high elves.

And then there are the elves like from the Santa Claus Christmas Movie. Almost eternally physically young, but age wise easily surpass 1200 years. It is these types of elves that can be mistaken for sprites in other genre or movies, They are connected to magic but possibly along side of both technology and science, The shoe elves, toy elves such like that, skill beyond human abilities in speed and dexterity. These elves do not match the truly mystical image that many elves get and my eternal debate on how they could be different with how the Santa's change and why they decided to be toy makers, goes into the Santa Clause the binding contract of putting on the suit. Maybe these elves rely on belief in their existence to live, or something similar, going on magical beings that seek to use magical contracts or bindings to gain something for their agelessness but it is simply the ravings of a man that has to much going on in his head.

` This story plot idea for me and only me so hands off the keyboards you People of questionable intentions.

"Ok. Answer my question. Pick a weapon to satisfy me on what weapon signifies wind. A powerful arrow signifies Fire. Also (swords, axes, guns/bombs and martial arts give off the feeling of fire. In a way unstoppable once it is let loose it cannot be undone or recalled, like a great inferno once lit has to stop itself before its disappears. A Grand Hammer signifies Earth. Also (maces, axes, and martial arts give off the feeling of earth) Tough, great power once swung. At the same time slow, Sturdy and heavy. A master Lance signifies Lightning. Also (arrows, swords, spears and martial arts give the feeling of lightning) piercing all that stands in front of it. With great power comes greater piercing power. Fast, powerful, quick, swift and direct. Swords signify Water. Also, (whips, chained weapons, meteor hammer type weapons, soft cloth weapons and martial arts give off the feeling of water.) Formless but controlled a power that can be an unstoppable power and technique or beautiful and smooth. Pressure it and it can cut move it all and it can crush such is water and the swords. So tell me." Swinging his arm, a tiny movement of air hitting the other man's face. "What would Signify Wind best?" (Answer put in marked place) Hahahaha they truly sent a monster.

The seven sins as powers

Gluttony- desire to take something in with excess, knowledge, food, power, lust, desires, to take it until the feeling is satisfied. Power wise many will simply think of it as taking in food gives an extra bar of stamina or health, desire for bloodshed and will forcefully doing anything (even going insane) to get it done. It balances well with the other sins pride wraith lust avarice sloth too much and gluttony is waiting, quite truthfully a too much of a good thing and even more can never stratify gluttony. One power that makes it on its own appetite is the basic thought of gluttony most people think nope lame or so it can just eat other things. But in my mind for gluttony its great desire of hunger allows for it to take more damage if its hunger is 0 empty every bit of damage it gets it eats the damage and recovers it. So an ultimate attack that would certainly kill it would be changed into food satisfying its hunger, which fills recovering any lost health. will some day put in the rest :)

One of the last things I want to rant/talk/babble/sing to you about is God like existences and power output. When people think gods it infinite power and sinister and overly powerful attacks and abilities. But of course there is a power ranking even among god like existences. Take the nine tailed fox from Naruto Kuruma. His full form has near endless some could say infinite chakra. Then take the Shinju/Juubi, its ability to use its near endless some could say infinite chakra is greater than kurumas not just because it's an accumulation of all the bijuus that were split from it. It also about the output that they each have. Take both as mirror image lakes. There is no difference in size shape temp. Depth, or any other possible factor. Then there is a river connected to this lake. The difference of the river is like the power outlet of the two monsters. Kuruma's is lets say 9x9 width and depth. So there is a specific amount of energy that can be pushed out at a single moment. Compared to that the shinju/juubi has a river dimension is 12x15 width and depth so in one moment it can easily summon more energy. In martial arts manga its often mentioned for the peak existences that one of the final trial is to increase the size of their blood vessels or chakra coils or something that allows for the energy of the body to transfer faster. So in a simple manner those with the larger pipes for their energy has a better chance of beating some one of the same amount of power but smaller pipes. I know weird way of saying it. But think about it. To infinite energy sources each an existence beyond powerful it comes down to their abilities techniques and of course their output amount. So ummm take equal sized and filled water tanks put each on a 12-story building. Each will be filled at the same rate a fourth of the tank per second let theorize. Now from those tanks which we'll put on two building an alley way apart. Drop down to pipes these pipes are equal in size to the nozzle at the bottom. Now lets put a tiny mouse in-between the two nozzles. One nozzle is 5 inches in diameter. The other is 11/2 feet diameter. Now in each case we release the water and let it pour out of the pipes. The water ejected would be different in quantity and stream. Poor little mouse. So I hope I'm getting my idea out equal powers it come down to their ability to summon energy in one moment for those with infinite powers. I think I thunk myself into a brain fart. So excuse my foul ideas.

So I had a cool idea at work today. The term tigers bare tigers. I reference to strong parent(s) give birth to strong children. How this is true. A lot of powerful villains superheroes, protagonists, that are born with their abilities or gain them through hardship commonly have strong or powerful parent(s). But many believe that biologically it is sound. But of course there are time people in books novels and comic that say it mockingly as if the child is weak or has different strengths than expected. Take my most commonly used character Naruto (I think I use him so much because he is like a small circle on a vast canvas. His character is easily to me to picture changing and maturing in an innumerable fashion. That and he is one of the most well-known anime character past 2000. How many of you can tell me who… wait never mind some would know and some would only look it up on the internet. Well some would know because they liked it when it came out. Some probably never read it because it wasn't interesting to them. But that's the point he's pretty well known. When some one says marvel or DC comics. Superman Batman, Wolverine, Cyclops, Spiderman, hulk, Thor, Iron man, CAPTAIN FREEEEEEKING AMERICA, Fantastic four, Wonder women, green lantern, Joker, Lex Luthur, these are well known comic heroes villains. (Yes I know all American give me any other countries comics that are huge and I will add them to the list.) I won't judge if you never heard of them but my point is they have huge and I mean Huge fan bases. So do many new generation anime like Naruto and Bleach. To name two of the more mainstream manga at the time. So my point is that I like his character and his back-story and future is ambiguous but heart wrenching even if it is the barest minimum that people could come up with. I mean at thirteen for a kid who he can't even find friends of any kind. Not the smartest because of ill treatment of the village. I mean yes he could be smarter, but (I'm sorry I don't know anything like this sorry.) Living on the street with only a Hokage sanction apartment building as a home he grew up in a society that wasn't indifferent to him but hated him. I feel that is a major difference. He had to learn by himself. Some people could find older kids or even the same age as him for protection and education but he was ostracized by everyone. I believe that if it weren't for the Hokage he probably wouldn't have his average or slightly below reading and writing level. I mean what kid with that kind hyper attention disorder lumped onto no true paternal or maternal figure to give him good sense of education being anything other than boring or taxing on his mind wouldn't have issue like he did. he became the clown because he wanted attention, he probably studied hard when he was younger but as he didn't see improvement maybe even was prevented from getting good grades on purpose or saying an answer was wrong even if it was right confusing him. He didn't have someone truly close to talk to get good advice from. The Hokage was a role model not a paternal figure in his life. I think if he had grown up like sasuke he would have easily been mid to top of his class. High chakra reserves with partial to even advance chakra exercise precisely because of the high reserves given when it was found out could have saved a lot of his beginning issues. I would have most likely changes is character of course but even though his skill and mind would have been better. I am not saying that it is an absolute there are many kids or people that come from good environments that maybe don't end up where that environment could have gotten them because every person is different (feel the love for that) mentally and physically. (I hope I have not offended anyone I welcome criticism for anything I write on fanfiction because its public and gets people from everywhere. I will change if there is a huge uproar on something mistaken I wrote. I am only human and will error a lot.) Naruto could have been a tiger from a young age if he had been raised attentively and with love, similarly to Itachi, who was trained from a young age from his whole clan because he was heir. I am not saying he would have been another Kakashi or Itachi, both of whom had smaller chakra levels than Naruto even at that age I am guessing. But he could have shown great skill even before he went through his runt of the litter, giant of the pack growth. Smallest sometimes grow to be giants.

So my idea (I know that wasn't your idea?) Is fake myth about a wuxia type world where mankind can cultivate/train to great heights almost god like. And there are mythical/animal/beasts that are different from some normal type animals, which can grow similar to mankind, though have great strength but not as great technique or cleverness/ wisdom of humans until they grow stronger.

So my idea is that among this beast exist a divinity class dragon that when its child is born will stay with it for a hundred years protecting it, teaching it, letting it grow stronger. When its time for the parent dragon to leave it will produce maybe a hypnotic type roar that will summon every powerful beast within hearing distance forcing the child to fight hundred to thousands of equal or maybe a little stronger and weaker beast maybe even humans. If it wins it will shed it most likely scared skin and gain parent body and scales. If it loses the parent will eat a special core within the dragon absorbing it into its own until a new child is born and then feed it a powerful dragon orb.

Naruto Xmen crossover idea/story.

Naruto has lived a while in the marvel universe. Fell in love with storm during her time as storm goddess/shaman. Reeks havoc around the world. Super strong and powerful. Shows professor X about his home world telling his people are not mutants but special humans. Theorizes that mutants are actually the world trying to get rid of excess energy also with other hero's their abilities are chances of luck other wise they would have died. This world is different than his it doesn't have the shinju tree to absorb all the growing energy that is slowly accumulating on earth.

Has the ability of all elements. While he was learning the wind method he also used a lot of chakra paper to try transform his chakra and get the feel. He did this way because it can tell the tiniest change.

He is thought dead in his world because of a huge explosion. Caused him to travel worlds and the different world caused his change of age. Talks about invasions from the west of suna huge armies would crash like waves. Second biggest war that Naruto ever fought in, but definitely the bloodiest.

Naruto only idea/story

I've been reading a lot of wuxia. Long long ago The shinobi nations gained peace. For years the peace was kept until Naruto was killed and Konoha destroyed. Years of peace became another war against a radical group. Naruto was saved by the bijuu. Time passed conflict grew until finally ephemeral peace reigned again. Change was brought and the world took steps forward to build the ideals of those lost during the time. Was what should have happened. What no one saw was the volcanic explosion deep in the land of Hot Springs. The eruption was so large is created a huge creator and caused massive shockwaves and after shocks. The very landscape changed millions of people died the very center of the shinobi nations was gone in smoke and fire and it destruction encircled the globe in terror and fear because on that day 9 great eruptions echoed. Gone was the great civilization of Shinobi. Those who escaped the destruction were lucky. Some tried to live as well as they could. Others, shinobi who survived once again formed clans trying to preserve the teaching that they had been taught and the ideal left behind by the nations. 3 Thousand of years past and everything had changed. The eruptions changed the very nature of chakra, animals changed into beasts and monster of great strength. Summons lost their abilities and transformed. Even the pure world was affected. Chakra of humans thinned like mist compared to a lake. And a new age was born. And the once great understanding of Chakra was lost and in it place chi.

So I'm having trouble understanding some ideas from Naruto, So is Kaguya's ability to go to her special worlds, a dimensional transfer like doctor strange entering the mirror realm or like stargate, where it goes across space using something possibly dimension. , as in going into a special singular dimension or a special transfer skill to jump billions of light years to another planet that fits her needs. Or she created this space. Well I'm having trouble understanding about planes is dimensions are all (by doctor strange) layered and some are close and close to the first dimension, others are vastly different and take more power to get to. Of creating a new space within the space between spaces, like limbo and heavens exist in the inbetween as dimension. But some of these dimensions are vast not just a continent size not just a planet size they span entire existence. And they become sections of existence. Then if not her jumping to a special area of a new dimension, then did she create a plane dimension. In my mind and for this writing a plane dimension is similar to Bleaches worlds, Earth is well Earth, Spirit Society and the Realm of the hollows both are like huge vast one flat extending into infinity places. Compared to alternate reality/ near by dimensions across the bubble of reality. So confused.

It different from the marvel universe like with the asgardians control a vast region of space with nine worlds. But its not on a dimensional plane but a vast space travel, sure they are magical beings but not the kind to jump dimensions.

So please give me help.\\\

"I am War. I know all soldiers, and they know me."

"I now am Death, devourer of worlds."

Peace and war go hand in hand, death and war go hand in hand. An avatar of death and war knows all soldiers, in life and in death.

I was just thinkning about Watchtower movie and about how the once booming superhero culture slowly died. I like characters like batman and the like, heroes that fight without their superpowers just their wits and skill. The culture of superheroes like in boku no academia the manga/anime about super heroes as a job/career. I find that super hero culture would fall apart with out super heroes. Beings like superman would easily become a vigilante hated by everyone even those he once had on his side if he didn't have people with abilities dangerous enough to cause his need. It like batman in the beginning he was thought not needed until more and more powerful and chaotic villains appeared. Heroes are needed in times of need but at the same time we fear them because when our nightmares attack us it can be a hero that saves us but some times it can that hero that defeated our nightmares to become our new nightmare for if they can defeat our fear what hope do have of beating them?.


End file.
